07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Mikhail
Mikhail is a God whose power can be accessed through a stone known as the Eye of Mikhail. Using Mikhail's power allows the God to possess the body of his host, currently Wahrheit Tiashe Raggs (also known as Teito Klein), using the Eye that is sealed inside the host's right hand. He is one of two archangels in the series that is able to use an Eye to possess a host in the series, along with Raphael, who currently possesses Ouka. In Christianity, Islam and Judaism, Mikhail is one of the Seven Archangels. Etymology Mikhail is clearly based of the archangel in Christianity, Islam, and Judaism. The name 'Mikhail', (also known as 'Mikha'el', 'Michael' or 'Micheal'), is a given name that comes from the Hebrew: מִיכָאֵל / מיכאל‎, which is derived from the question מי כאל (mi k'ʔel) meaning "Who is like God?", "Like unto God", "Who is like the Divine" Appearance Physical appearance Mikhail, the angel, is a young man with a muscular build, many times the size of a normal human. He has long, wavy, light-coloured hair. He probably has red eyes. When in possession of Teito When Mikhail is in control of Teito's body, the change in Teito's appearance is that his irises become red, the same colour as the Eye of Mikhail, and his pupils become slits like that of a cat or a snake. Clothing Mikhail wears a long, loose robe around his hips, exposing his upper body, and long sleeves on both arms. He wears large bracelets engraved with the Barsburg cross on both wrists, and a similar looking visor and necklace. Being an angel, he has feathered wings, though they are pierced with cuffs at the joint where the humerus and ulna meet.Kapitel 6 page 23, Mikhail's wings have been clipped and are bleeding. Mikhail.png|Mikhail's true form. Personality Though Mikhail is extremely powerful, he tends to act like a petulant child and often makes undignified faces when talking with the Bishops. Having a very aggressive nature, Mikhail becomes easily annoyed, and attempts to attack anyone who he does not consider Teito's friend. He has a habit of throwing angry tantrums when things do not go his way or when he does not like something, such as when he becomes angry at the slave collar that restricts his powers. He is also very arrogant and head-strong, being undeterred by the danger of a situation and always believing he will be able to win. He is greatly insulted when others underestimate him, and his pride often prevents him from accepting help in battle, regardless of whether he needs it.When Frau helps Mikhail in a fight, Mikhail says: "We didn't need your help". Mikhail is usually very surprised when an opponent turns out to be stronger than he has expected. Mikhail can sometimes be seen as having little or no regard for human life, adhering to a black-and-white sense of justice at all costs, as shown when he was perfectly willing to kill Bastien, despite Teito not wanting him to, and also demonstrated when he did not hesitate to render Haruse comatose and blow up a couple of military machines when the Black Hawks were attempting to retrieve the Eye of Mikhail, killing several soldiers in the process. He has also made a serious attempt on the lives of Castor and Frau, that only failed because they were not human, because he felt insulted by Castor's comment. Some of the things he has said also seem to indicate that he does not like or respect humans in general, although he makes an exception for Teito. However, he is not above expressing gratitude to humans when he thinks they deserve it, as shown when he thanked Hakuren (anime episode 19). Mikhail has a great respect for beauty, and is biased in favour of those who possess it.In Kapitel 68, Mikhail violently objected when Zehel (Guido) touched him, but was pleased when Profe (a beautiful young woman) hugged him. His love of Teito, even amongst other wielders, partly stems from the latter's beauty, and it could be argued that Profe is his favourite ghost because its reincarnations have always been very beautiful.In an omake in manga volume 4, Mikhail says that Profe's tea will be the best because his beauty can be compared to his (Mikhail's) master, and his above treatment of the Raggs war Profe in manga chapter 68. Despite his arrogance and apathy towards most beings apart from his master, though, Mikhail has occasionally shown a somewhat more considerate side, e.g. in anime episode 18, he warned Zehel/Frau not to bring out Verloren's Scythe too often, or he (Zehel/Frau) would not be able to wield it any more, a rare show of concern for the Ghost, and also shown when he complimented Hakuren's singing in a drama CD track, though the quality of Hakuren's singing is questionable. Relationships Vessels 'Teito Klein' Mikhail deeply respects and cares for Teito, regarding the latter as his beloved master, and attacks anyone who offends or hurts him. He has been shown to love his vessel. Weldeschtein Krom Raggs Unlike with Teito, Mikhail's relationship with Weldeschtein, who was the bearer of the Eye of Mikhail before Teito, has not been shown in much detail. Weldeschtein has been shown teaching Teito how to use the Eye of Mikhail, when Teito was a child. Other immortal beings 'The Ghosts' Mikhail has only been seen interacting with Zehel/Frau, Fest/Castor, and Profe/Labrador in the current generation of Ghosts, but was shown speaking with all seven of the Ghosts of the previous generation. He apparently enjoys mocking the Ghosts, especially Zehel, to whom he showed the most dislike in the past. On one occasion, Zehel as Guido carelessly touched young Tiashe and was attacked by Mikhail. The attempt however missed and hit Ea instead. Mikhail, cursing the ghost for familiarity towards his master, was pleaded with by Vertrag (then Father Fea Kreuz) to stop making Tiashe say such inappropriate words. Despite his biases though, Mikhail also works closely with the Ghosts to protect and defend Teito, even trusting Zehel/Frau to protect him in his place during the Eye of Mikhail and Teito's separation. Zehel/Frau once said to Mikhail, 'I wouldn't mind dying by your hands.' , to which Mikhail said nothing in response. Verloren: So far, Mikhail and Verloren 'have not been shown directly interacting, but it is probable that Mikhail knows Verloren, as Mikhail is a heavenly being who has lived for very long, and obviously knows about Verloren's scythe and the existence of the Ghosts. It is probable that Mikhail hates Verloren for causing his (Mikhail's) master much pain and suffering in his (Verloren's) current reincarnation. 'Verloren's Scythe: Mikhail has once been shown protecting Teito from an attack by Verloren's scythe, and called the scythe an insolent fool for daring to attack his (Mikhail's) master, implying that he has a low opinion of, and dislikes, the scythe. When Mikhail stabbed Frau at Ouka's birthday masquerade ball, the scythe protected Frau because it wanted to feast on Teito and Ouka. Chief of Heaven: Being an archangel, Mikhail knows the Chief of Heaven. His personal relationship with the Chief of Heaven has not been shown, but it is known that Mikhail is affiliated with him. In Vol 14 Chp 86 Pge 09 of the manga, Mikhail is depicted to have personal knowledge about the Chief, stating that even he must be saddened by the fact that Raphael had been brainwashed for 10 years. Raphael: In manga chapter 86, Mikhail was shown reprimanding Raphael but also comforting her by telling her not to cry. Raphael appears to be quite affectionate towards Mikhail, as in manga chapter 86, she greeted Mikhail, 'I'm so happy to see you.' Eve: Mikhail has not been shown interacting with Eve so far, but it is likely that he knew her, considering that both of them are gods. Residents of the human world It has been hinted that Mikhail may feel some dislike of, or at least contempt towards, humans in general, as proven by some of the things he has said, such as 'Living and dealing with humans must be tiresome', which he said to Frau and Castor after their true identites as two of the Seven Ghosts were revealed to him. He shows a rather callous disregard for human life, shown when he tried to kill Castor and Frau (when he thought they were humans) simply for annoying him. However, he apparently makes an exception for Teito, as Teito is his respected and beloved master. Hakuren Oak Mikhail and Hakuren have only interacted a few times so far. Mikhail once thanked Hakuren (episode 19 of the anime, see Quotes) and Hakuren has sung a lullaby for Teito at Mikhail's request. Mikhail has commented that Hakuren is someone who is dear to Teito. It seems that Hakuren might be a little frightened, or at least wary, of Mikhail, as in a track on one of the drama CDs, he (Hakuren) served Mikhail desserts in an attempt to placate him, and sounded rather panicked and deferential while speaking to Mikhail. The Black Hawks: As the Black Hawks are Verloren/Ayanami's followers, and, like their leader, have done things to harm or inflict physical and/or emotional pain on Teito, it is likely that Mikhail dislikes them. When the Black Hawks set out to capture the Eye of Mikhail and Haruse attempted to capture Teito and bring him back to the military by choking him, Mikhail did not hesitate to attack Haruse and render him comatose. Abilities and Attributes Mental Due to Teito holding the Eye of Mikhail, Mikhail's spirit inhabits Teito's body. While normally lying dormant until called out, he has the ability to possess his host at any time. Due to Mikhail and Teito sharing a mental link, Mikhail is acutely aware of Teito's thoughs and feelings and is able to base his decisions on them.In Kapitel 8 Mikhail decides not to kill Castor and Frau because Teito does not want him to, and in the same chapter he decided against going to the military because he senses Teito will not want that. Even when not in direct control of Teito, Mikhail is still able to hear and see everything that is happening, as he shows knowledge of certain topics even when was lying dormant at the time.In Kapitel 8 Mikhail is aware that Castor was talking about removing the promise collar, despite both he and Teito being asleep at the time of their conversation. He is able to sense oncoming danger even when Teito is asleep or not looking,In Kapitel 8 he was able to protect Teito from an attack from Verloren's scythe when Teito was unconscious. and take control of Teito without his master's permission. Combatant As an archangel, Mikhail is acknowledged as being extremely powerful in the series universe. His standard method of attack is to create and control branch-like protrusions that extend from the area surrounding the Eye of Mikhail on Teito's hand. They appear to have the same strength and durability as bone or blade. Using these, he is able to attack by stabbing and slashing at opponents, and defend by using the branch protrusions to block attacks. He is also shown to be able to grow wings on his back. He can manipulate Zaiphon, as well as restore life to dead things through the Eye of Mikhail. Whilst being able to restore life, he is also able to destroy it (how he does this is unknown, possibly illusions),In Kapitel 8, Mikhail uses his power to destroy the room he and the Bishops stand in, the floor crumbles and the walls fall apart and it destroys the human disguises the Ghosts are wearing. though it appears this applies only to human life.In the same chapter as above, Mikhail says: "Normal humans would have died from the contact of my presence." Mikhail has demonstrated that he is capable of fighting on par with Verloren's scythe.Episode 10 of the anime. History Before Teito, the host of Mikhail was Weldeschtein Krom Raggs, who was forced to give the Eye of Mikhail to his son to stop Verloren from eating his (Teito's) soul. Later in the series, the Eye of Mikhail was stolen by the Black Hawks. Even when it had not yet been retrieved, though,Teito was still able to use Mikhail's power temporarily by passing a link through a spell that causes a reaction.Teito later got it back. Appearances Anime Manga Manga Synopsis Mikage's death Mikhail first makes an appearance when Teito is being pursued by Mikage, whilst possessed by Ayanami. Teito has the promise collar placed on him and he accidentally awakens Mikhail who had been sleeping inside of him. Mikhail possesses Teito and demands that Ayanami remove the collar. Ayanami in turn uses the command 'bind' to incapacitate Mikhail, making Teito regain consciousness. Discovery of the Eye of Mikhail Mikhail appears again when Verloren's Scythe releases itself and attacks an unconscious Teito Klein. Mikhail, noticing the danger, protects Teito, and threatens the Ghosts for the scythe's attack. Noticing that Teito does not want to hurt the Ghosts, Mikhail relents and withdraws his weapons but Castor provokes the God into fury when he questions his authenticity. Mikhail begins to tear apart the room and rips off the Ghost's human disguises. Upon seeing their true forms he returns everything to normal. He mocks the fact that they (the Ghosts) are forced to interact with humans on a daily basis, then demands Castor remove the collar. Castor informs the God they cannot do this without the army's help, and Mikhail calms down when he realises Teito does not want to return to the army. Frau then uses the sleep command and Teito regains conciousness after Mikhail goes to sleep. Quotes *'ANSWER! YOU MAY DIE AFTER ANSWERING MY QUESTIONS!' ''(to a group of scientists who have been trying to brainwash the Eye of Mikhail, manga chapter) *'NO EXCUSES! Zehel, it would seem that the time has come for you to part with this world. Prepare to taste despair beyond the ninth circle of hell!' (to Frau/Zehel, drama CD track) *'Living and dealing with humans must be tiresome. Or is it that you are trapped in the Spiral of Karma?' (to Frau/Zehel and Castor/Fest, anime episode 10) *'Stop touching my master so familiarly you XXX!!' (to Guido/Zehel, Vol. 012, Chp. 068, pg.16 (manga) *'Behold! My master is perhaps the most beautiful vessel I have ever possessed!' ''(to Frau/Zehel and Castor/Fest, anime episode 10) Trivia *While Mikhail enjoys mocking the Ghosts, he also seems to share some level of understanding and comradeship with them. Mikhail apparently can recognise and differentiate between the Ghosts when they are in Ghost form and not in human form, although they all look identical when they are in Ghost form.Shown in episode 18 of the anime, as when Frau, in his Ghost form, showed up to rescue Teito, Mikhail immediately recognised him as Zehel. Zehel has also said to Mikhail, 'I wouldn't mind dying by your hands.' Apart from that, it is worth noting that Mikhail spoke to the previous generation of Ghosts (that included Fea Kreuz and Guido) in a familiar, albeit rather insulting, manner, and that he shares the Ghosts' knowledge of matters such as how to exterminate Kors and kill Wars, the existence of hell, and Verloren's scythe. *In the manga, Mikhail speaks the language of the gods with Frau and Castor, while in the anime, he simply speaks Japanese like every other character. *Mikhail is apparently able to see, and restore some of, Teito's memories. *He can render people comatose, as demonstrated with Haruse in episode 20 of the anime. *His name can also be spelled as Michael or Mikhael. *He has been shown to greatly appreciate beauty, saying that Teito is one of the most beautiful vessels he has ever possessed, and also commenting that Labrador/Profe's beauty is almost comparable to Teito's. *Apart from Teito's eye colour changing from green to red, another sign that indicates Mikhail possessing Teito is Teito's voice becoming noticeably deeper. *Mikhail sounds gentle when he is speaking to Teito, but is aggressive towards everyone else *The archangel Michail is often described as having the role of 'the warrior', while the archangel Raphael is often described as having the role of 'the healer'. Teito and Ouka, the vessels of the Eye of Mikhail and Eye of Raphael respectively, possess attacking Zaiphon and healing Zaiphon respectively. 'Extras' related trivia *Mikhail seems to like sake (Japanese wine), as shown in a track on one of the drama CDs. However, he refrained from drinking it when he remembered that Teito is under age. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Male Category:Minor characters Category:Protagonists Category:Angels Category:Spirits